


Something Sweet

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, inappropriate use of a popsicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: inappropriate use of a popsicle - Warning, sex - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It was in the moment Reita took the cold treat into his mouth and suck it gently that Uruha couldn’t take it anymore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from years ago. It's not meant to be taken too seriously, I laughed as I reread it. This is loosely based on the last scene in Coat West ELOS 3 with Sho and Hikaru (if anyone remembers those movies from around 2008 or so).

“I need something sweet,” Reita said, more to himself than to Uruha. The guitarist had invited his friend over for an afternoon of relaxing and movie watching. The two were sitting on Uruha’s couch when the bassist’s sudden craving hit.

“You know where the kitchen is,” the taller man replied. Uruha’s place was Reita’s place. The two had been best friends since they were children, and treating the other’s home like their own was nothing out of the ordinary. Reita smiled and lifted himself off his best friend’s couch to head towards the kitchen. The guitarist watched as his friend walked away, secretly enjoying the view. It took him awhile to realize it, but Uruha had strong feelings for Reita: feelings that transcended that of just a friendship. No, the guitarist felt more than that for the bleach blonde.

The darker-haired man thought about all those years of friendship as the bassist disappeared into the kitchen. Then his thoughts wondered from his past to his fantasy. Uruha thought about what it would be like to touch the bassist’s bare skin, to kiss those soft lips, to see him writhe underneath him completely lost in pleasure…. The guitarist suddenly felt uncomfortable, and glancing down in his lap confirmed the reason: thinking about doing naughty things to Reita definitely had an effect on Uruha’s body. He tried to get his mind off his friend in his kitchen, but nothing worked. His straining erection just refused to go away unless something was done….

Uruha’s body moved before he had time to think about what he was doing. Before he realized it, the taller man was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Reita as he fumbled with a cold popsicle. The bassist’s back was turned, so he wasn’t aware of Uruha’s presence. The guitarist’s eyes roamed over every inch of his friend’s body hungrily. He watched as the muscles of Reita’s arm flexed with each movement, then his eyes traveled downward to Reita’s tight ass. The guitarist licked his lips as he practically raped the blonde’s ass with his eyes, his cock twitching in his jeans.

It was in the moment Reita took the cold treat into his mouth and suck it gently that Uruha couldn’t take it anymore. He snuck up behind his best friend and embraced him tightly, making the bassist gasp in surprise and drop the popsicle on the counter.

“Uruha?” the shorter man asked with a puzzled tone in his voice, but made no effort to escape his friend’s strong grasp. For a minute, the guitarist didn’t say anything. He just held onto his friend tighter, as if both their lives depended on it. Maybe they did.

“I need you Reita. I can’t just sit here and do nothing anymore,” Uruha whispered into his friend’s ear. The guitarist’s emotions were strong. So strong that they almost made him want to cry. He never wanted anything more in his life. Nothing has ever meant more to him than his Reita. _His_ Reita…

“Uruha…” the bassist purred his friend’s name. His tone of voice only turned the guitarist on even more, and Uruha let him know that as he pressed his clothed erection against the short man. “Uru….ha…” Reita moaned, feeling himself get hard from the feeling of his friend’s body against his. Right now nothing else in the world mattered. Right now his world was made completely up of a tall blonde guitarist with the most beautiful lips named Uruha…or Takashima Kouyou.

“Kouyou….take me please,” the bassist plead in between pants. He leaned back into Uruha’s body and looked him directly in the eyes with a serious look on his face. “I need you too,” he added.

The guitarist looked at Reita in surprise. He never would have guessed that his friend felt the same way as he did. But he didn’t question it. He was at the point of no return now. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Uruha leaned down and placed a gentile kiss on Reita’s lips: their first kiss. The taller man didn’t rush the kiss. Their lips lingered against the other’s for a few moments before Uruha’s tongue brushed against the bassist’s lips asking for entrance into his mouth. The blonde gladly complied, and his tongue was eagerly waiting for Uruha’s. The guitarist was clearly dominating the kiss, playing with his friend’s tongue and leaving no part of the bassist’s mouth untouched.

The two pulled away for air, but they didn’t pull far away from each other. Uruha’s hand started working on removing the shorter man’s shirt, lifting the fabric up his chest. “This needs to come off,” the guitarist purred into Reita’s ear as he tugged at the shirt. The bassist nodded and lifted his arms so allow this shirt to easily slide off, which the taller man wasted no time in doing. The blonde shivered at the rush of cold air to his bare skin, but was quickly comforted by Uruha’s warm body.

The guitarist’s hand roamed freely over every inch his friend’s soft skin, making the bassist writhe in pleasure. Uruha stopped at one of his nipples, taking the soft pink nub between his fingers. Reita let out a loud moan at the action, throwing his body back against Uruha’s. The taller man leaned down and sucked on the sensitive skin on the bassist’s neck, making Reita gasp in pleasure.

Uruha smirked into his friend’s neck as his hands moved lower to the hem of Reita’s pants. As much as Uruha wanted to take it slowly and enjoy this, he knew he couldn’t take many more delays. So he quickly began working on unzipping the bassist’s pants to free his trapped erection. The blonde gasped at the sudden feel of hands over his hardened length. The guitarist continued to place soft kisses on Reita’s neck as he gave a tug at the now unzipped pants. The bassist’s cock twitched when Uruha stated moving downwards, leaving a trail of kisses along his spine as he lowered his body so he could removed his pants. Reita grabs onto the counter and held onto it to keep himself from completely collapsing onto the floor. After a few soft teasing tugs, Uruha giving one hard tug that pulled the blonde’s pants to the floor, leaving him completely naked.

Uruha stood back up and smiled satisfactorily at the sight before him. The usually quiet and composted bassist leaned over on the kitchen counter, blushing. His body was clearly in need of attention, made obvious by Reita’s soft moans and heavy breathing. The guitarist’s eyes then traveled to the blonde’s fully hard length, watching as it throbbed in need. The taller man’s own cock twitched at the sight, loving every second of this. Then, he suddenly got an idea…..

“Ne Akira, how adventurous are you?” Uruha asked in a playful tone, nibbling on Reita’s ear.

“I can handle anything,” the bassist replied between heavy breaths. The taller man smirked, happy with that answer. One of Uruha’s strong arms circled around Reita’s waist while the other reached for the discarded popsicle on the counter. Reita let out a low moan, knowing exactly what his friend was planning. He remembered back in high school when they first started really discovering their sexual side, Uruha told him that he liked to get creative and sometimes really kinky when it came to sex. It was in those years that Reita’s feelings for the taller man started to develop, and they only grew stronger over the years. And now that this was finally happening, he wasn’t about to let anything get in the way.

“You sure?” the taller man asked mischievously, but underlined with concern. The blond turned his neck to look his friend in the eyes and nodded. Uruha kissed the bassist again, this time with more passion than ever. Reita kissed back with just as much passion, leaning his body against the taller man’s.

“Don’t be afraid to be rough with me,” the shorter man whispered when they broke the kiss. Uruha growled satisfactorily, and pushed Reita down so that he was bent over, leaning over the counter. He took the half melted popsicle and touched it to the top of his friend’s spine. The bassist shivered at the touch of the cold against his hot skin, and shivered even more when the guitarist dragged it down his spine, letting out soft moans every once in awhile.

Uruha let the popsicle cool the bassist’s hot skin, touching it to everywhere he could reach. Eventually, the guitarist brought the popsicle down to Reita’s entrance and started to push the tip in, making the shorter man moan loudly.

“You ok?”

“Don’t stop…please,” the guitarist had brought the mighty Reita down to begging for more. Uruha was more than happy to comply, and pushed the popsicle in the rest of the way, making the blonde scream in pleasure at the rush of coldness inside his hot body. The taller man kissed the trail of sweet substance left by the popsicle, making Reita arch his back to the touch of his friend’s lips. The popsicle was all but melted by now, so the guitarist pulled out the stick and what was left of the treat, leaving the blonde’s ass covered with the melted sugary substance. Uruha leans in and licked it off of his friend, hearing moans coming from Reita’s throat.

The guitarist ran his hand over the melted popsicle to gather enough of the melted treat in his palm. Once he covered his fingers thoroughly, he placed one finger at the bassist’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed one finger in, causing the shorter man to moan loudly. Uruha started thrusting his finger in and out of his friend before adding a second finger. The guitarist changed his angle, searching for Reita’s sweet spot. He must have found it, because the next thrust of his fingers made the blonde cry out in pleasure and arch his back.

Once the guitarist decided he stretched his friend enough, he pulled his fingers out. The shorter man let out a small whine at the loss of contact, but Uruha made sure that didn’t last long. He unzipped his pants to free his own erection and positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was right at the bassist’s entrance. Reita shivered in anticipation, and the guitarist wrapped a strong arm around his wait to calm his nerves.

“You ready baby?” Uruha purred.

“Always have been,” Reita answered in between heavy breaths. The taller man kissed his friend’s neck and smirked into his skin as he started to push himself inside slowly. The blonde let out a scream mixed with pleasure and pain at the wonderful invasion to his body. Uruha kissed and licked his neck in an attempt to make his friend focus on something other than the burning pain he was feeling.

“You ok?” the guitarist asked when he was fully sheathed inside the body he craved for. Reita exhaled deeply then nodded, leaning his body back against his dear friend. “Keep going, please,” the bassist whispered, his voice laced with lust.

Uruha was more than happy to do so. Slowly, he slid out of the shorter man until only the tip was still inside, then in one swift movement he thrust himself back in, making both men moan loudly. The guitarist continued to thrust in and out of Reita, establishing a comfortable rhythm. With each thrust in, the blonde let out a moan of pure pleasure.

“Harder…. Fuck me harder please….” the bassist mewled out between his moans. The taller man was taking it easy with his friend for fear of hurting him, but his request greatly pleased him. With his next thrust, he decided not to hold back anymore. The guitarist pulled back and slammed back into his friend as hard as he could, making Reita scream in pleasure. Uruha growled satisfactorily at how much his friend enjoys his actions, listening to the sound of Reita’s voice chanting his name over and over again. He reached the arm that wasn’t holding into Reita to pump his straining erection, brushing his fingers over the tip to wipe away the precum that oozed out of it.

“Kouyou….I’m gonna….I’m gonna….ahhhh!!!” Before he realized it, the bassist reached his peak. He came screaming Uruha’s name and arching his body to fit in the taller man’s strong embrace. The guitarist held his friend and watched in awe as he rode out his orgasm, his own not far behind.

“Ahhhhh, fuck….Aki!!!” Uruha bit down on the shorter man’s shoulder, and came, moaning into his skin. The vibration of the guitarist’s moan against his skin sent shivers down Reita spine as he felt his friend warm seed spilling into his body.

For a new moments, the two close friends limply leaned on the kitchen counter, letting their breathing slow back down. At first, neither fully believe that this actually happened. Both thought to himself that this must be a dream. No way could this be reality. It was only when Uruha pulled out of the bassist, and then turned his body around to face him that they could see that this wasn’t a dream. The taller man held his dear friend close to his body, pulling him in one a kiss. Reita kissed back desperately, as if his friend would disappear if he didn’t. The guitarist broke the kiss, pulling away to look into his friend’s eyes, reading the story they told. He placed a warm hand on his cheek and smiled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“I was scared…” Reita admitted sheepishly, blushing and looking down at the floor.

“Well,” Uruha said with a smug smile, “I’m here now, and you don’t have to be scared anymore.” The bassist looked back up at his smiling friend, and he knew he was being sincere. He smiled back and reached up to place a soft kiss on Uruha’s cheek.

“Next time, I want to see your face though,” the mischievousness in the guitarist’s voice didn’t even try to hide itself. “Come on, you need a shower.” Uruha took his naked friend’s hand and led him toward the bathroom.

“And you owe me a popsicle,” the bassist fake pouted.

“Oh really?” Uruha raised an eyebrow. “It seems to me like you enjoyed it. I know I did.” The guitarist winked at his friend, making him blush. He always knew how to make him feel embarrassed, even though it was just the two of them there.

“Yeah…” Reita said softly. “It was better than any popsicle I had before.”

~


End file.
